A Dreaded Sunny day
by PinkFloydLady7
Summary: Such an apathetic boy with magnetic blue eyes and sunkissed hair. His life well...blows. What will Axel do when he finds out who this kid really is?


Chapter 1

"Man this blows. My show starts in half an hour," Demyx groaned.

"Will you shut the hell up, we gotta make this quick. I got's shit to do as well," Axel whispered loudly.

"Like what?" Demyx said a little too loud.

Axel looked around and then socked him on the shoulder.

"Dude don't hit me, I'll leave!"

"Will you just shut up!" Axel whispered loudly...again.

"Jeez…"

They were behind an old lookin' house. From what Axel knew there were fully armed men in there and him and Demyx had been ordered to eliminate them. He got down on his knees and loaded his guns, while at the same time still keeping an eye out. Demyx simply sat on the floor and ate a twinky.

"You know if you're not so busy, Demyx, could you keep a lookout?"

"Well I could you know, but i didn't have time to have any dinner so the importance of this twinky-

Axel slapped the sweet dessert out of his hand, not giving a single fuck. Demyx glared at him, "You're an asshole…"

He took his own gun out and copied Axel's movements.

"Alright, we start at the basement and then head up. "

"That twinkie cost me a whole dollar."

Axel glanced angrily at him but just ignored him and resisted from punching. They both wore beanies to conceal their identities. Axel's green eyes examined the house once more. They then quietly crept up to the house. Axel leaned his head against the basement doors.

"Three," he whispered to Demyx, whom was barely attaching the silencer to his gun.

Axel reached for the handle, and glanced at Demyx before throwing it open. Demyx jumped inside, with Axel behind him. Just as Axel had said, there was three of 'em. They shot them all in the head. Demyx and Axel stood still, listening for any noise just in case anyone had heard. Axel walked over to the door when he heard nothing. He slowly and slightly opened the door. He looked down the hall and spotted a man. He watched him for a while...waiting for the right moment.

Right when his back was turned, he quickly, but quietly, ran up behind the man and hugged his head with his hands and twisted it. The man fell dead to the floor and Axel quickly dragged him over to Demyx, who dragged him to the basement.

"God this fuckers heavy!"

Just as Axel made his way down the hall, another man appeared.

_Shit_.

"Hey, I need back—

Axel threw a punch at his face before he could finish. Demyx continued draggin the heavy body, trying to hurry.

"You idiot! Just leave it, they already saw us!" Axel yelled as he struggled with the other guy.

Soon enough more men showed up at the other end of the hallway. Demyx ran past Axel and threw blows at every man that came into view. He made sure to kill each and every one of them; those were direct orders. Axel came behind Demyx and shot one in the head before it attacked his partner. Axel turned around, his eyebrows scrunched together and a bead of sweat was visible.

"Man this thing is hot,"

Demyx said as he removed his beanie that covered his face.

"I'm sweatin' my ass off."

The removed beanie revealed a nice mullet on top of Demyx's head. It looked un-touched even after removing the beanie.

Axel did the same, revealing fiery red, spiky hair, and almond shaped tattoos under each eye. He sighed and reached for his gun in his left pocket, putting his baton away.

"Let's finish this and get out of here," Axel sighed.

Demyx nodded and walked up to the door and kicked it open. Axel came running behind him and attacked the first person that came into view. Both were splattered with blood as they killed every man in that house.

"Let me…catch…my breath,"

Demyx said as Axel leaned his ear against the door.

"I don't hear anything," Axel frowned.

"Oh well," Demyx said and then kicked the door open.

A frightened man inside the room scrammed to his phone when Demyx turned the light on.

"Okay, you need to stop doing that," Axel poked Demyx on the chest with his gun.

"Doing what?" Demyx raised his hands.

The scared man attempted dialing. Axel turned, shot the phone, then looked back at Demyx.

"Kicking doors open," Axel crossed his arms.

He trembled as he dropped the phone on the floor. He crawled backwards until his back was against the wall.

"Please have mercy!" the old man begged. "I'm not the man you're looking for, please!

Demyx turned, annoyed, shot the man around three times then looked back at Axel.

"I really don't see why you're making a big deal out of this."

Axel glared at Demyx as he walked away and then just rolled his eyes. He walked over to the window while Demyx went through the dead guy's wallet. Axel eyes narrowed as he spotted some men outside getting into a van.

"Did we kill the right guy, or should I say 'Did I?'"

Axel looked down at the I.D Demyx was holding. His eyes widened.

"Shit!" he said.

He looked out the window. The van was already speeding away.

He began running down the stairs and out of the house. Demyx, getting the hint, ran right behind him. They couldn't let this guy get away. They wouldn't hear the end of it from Xemnas if they did.

They both hopped on Axels motorcycle and followed the van. It was so far ahead. They were getting away, something they couldn't let happen. Axel made a harsh turn.

"Axel, where the fuck are you going?" Demyx yelled. "They're getting away."

Axel didn't respond. He was taking a shortcut. They were going up. When they came to a stop, the street in front of them was also below them.

"Hey man what the heck are you doing?" Demyx asked again.

"Just fucking chill man, and make sure your helmet is on," Axel said as he made the motorcycle growl.

Demyx turned to look over at the oncoming van that was coming from their left.

"Oh man oh shit, why'd I say yes to this fucking mission?" Demyx said as he quickly put his helmet back on. Axel made the engine growl louder.

They moved back a little then shot forward at full blast. The bike made a sharp turn and faced the oncoming van. Axel's eyes connected with the man who was seated in the passenger side. Fear was written all over his face.

"AXEL!"

They sped up towards the oncoming van. Just before they came close, they jumped off the motorcycle as it crashed directly into the van. It struck the driver, making the van lose control and crash into a building.

A loud collision echoed throughout the empty streets. And then it was just quiet for a sec.

"Ahh!" Demyx stood up clutching his arm.

He looked at it and saw it had a huge scrape.

"Ugh, it looks like I scraped myself on a cheese grater."

Axel landed in a bush. He had scratches on his face and blood oozed down from his forehead to his cheek. His head smacked a rock during his fall. He held onto it and scrunched his eyebrows in pain. He looked around and saw an angry Demyx storming his way over.

"What the fuck was that?" he said.

"We're out of ammo. How else did you expect to stop them?" Axel said as he shoved past him.

His eyes then focused back on the van. It looked like none of them survived, but then as he looked closer, he spotted minimal movement.

The man groaned as he felt immense pain everywhere. The bike had gone thru the front window and ended up in the back, landing on two men. He crawled out of the van and fell immediately to the floor. His head and arm were bleeding. He looked around, not spotting anyone. He then popped his head back inside the van searching for his gun. He spotted it where his feet once were and tried reaching for it.

...and then...BAM!

He yelled out in pain and clutched his head, soon realizing the door had been slammed against his head. He fell backwards, hugging his head with his hands. He was then picked up by the collar of his shirt and slammed against the wall.

"Name," Axel said firmly.

"W-What?" he responded.

"What's your fucking name?" he growled, slamming the guy against the wall again.

"D-Dincht, Zell Dincht."

Axel grabbed him by the hair and pulled his pocket knife out. He pressed the cold blade against his throat.

"Where's Wallace?"

"Alright man, I don't know wh-

"Barret fucking Wallace! Where is he?" Axel snarled. A drop of blood trickled down Zell's throat from the pressure that was added.

Zell's breathing quickened. "I swear I don't know where he is, only that he's working for some guy named Sephiroth."

He opened his mouth to speak again, but was immediately shot in the head. Blood splattered all over Axel's face. He let the dead body fall and looked over at Demyx who held his gun.

"What the fuck man!" Axel yelled as he wiped his face.

Demyx scratched the back of his head and laughed shyly. "Hehe I uh...thought it was out."

Axel sighed and reached into his pocket for his lighter and cigarettes. There was a trail of gas leak from the van. Axel took one drag and then let it drop onto the trail. Cops sirens could already be heard. Axel and Demyx were quick to ditch the scene.

...and then...BOOM BABY!

* * *

Roxas walked up to his locker, banging on it with his fist so it would open. He placed his books inside and then proceeded in leaving school. He sighed in relief, being glad that the day was almost over. Roxas wasn't very fond of the school environment. Everyone was so boring and not at all pleasing to talk to. His daily routine wasn't anything really exciting. He went to school, walked home, did his homework, blog, shower, and went to bed. Music was something that really interested him. He'd have debates on his page about a certain artists, genres and albums. He despised morons who had no clue what they were talking about.

'Brostep? Are you kidding me? It's gone a little too far i think. It's gotten too noisy for noisy's sake,' he said to Sora, his brother, once.

He walked through the streets, trying to get through the crowd of people so he could reach his apartment. Cloud, his oldest brother and also his guardian, was almost never home. Sora was also never home. If he wasn't with Riku he was out and about with the many friends he had. Their parents had been killed by a mafia years ago. Roxas had been the only one at home when it happened. They would've killed him if spotted, but he managed to escape. He's been sort of...quiet ever since. Most of his talking was with his friend. Her name was Namine. She had beautiful blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and white pearly skin. She was an artist, a really good one. She'd come over sometimes and just sit on Roxas' bed drawing sketches, while he just listened to music. You could say she was his best friend...or only friend.

Roxas pressed the button at an intersection and waited for the light to turn green. He stared at the red light thinking how the whole 'button-pressing' at intersection was complete bull crap. All the damned lights were just timed anyways. It was obviously all just a placebo for idiots to think that they're making the light turn  
green faster. He then realized he was one of those idiots...because he was still pressing that stupid, germ filled button.

He pulled out his Zune player and searched for an album to listen. He chose his latest download which was an album titled War Stories by UNKLE. He clicked on a random song and began listening to Restless (feat. Josh Homme).

He sighed in relief when he reached his apartment. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom, took his shoes off, threw his bag on the floor, and turned his laptop on. While it started up, he headed for the kitchen to grab an apple. As he walked back to his room he noticed a letter on the counter.

_Roxas,_

I_ have __a __night __shift __today __so __I__ won't __be__ home__ 'til __tomorrow.__ I__ left __some__ money  
for__ you __and __Sora __on__ your __nightstand.__ Don't __go __to __bed __late __and __make __sure __you  
eat._

-Cloud.

Ps:

_stop__ going__ through__ my__ stuff._

Roxas crumbled up the letter as he bit into his apple. He noticed the money Cloud had mentioned on his nightstand. He ignored it for now and walked over to his laptop. He typed in the URL to his blog and was in the mood to upload an album. As he checked his email and all, his phone vibrated. He eyed it for a second then went back to his laptop.

After a while he checked and noticed it was a message from Sora saying he wouldn't be coming home because he'd be staying over at Riku's place. He didn't reply, just placed the phone back on the table.

After throwing his knowledge out about his favorite albums, he decided to start his homework. He reached for his bag and took out his book Macbeth. He enjoyed reading a lot; Shakespeare just didn't catch his interest. He was more of a Steinbeck and Orwell lover.

He immediately became bored and gave up on it. He put his shoes on and walked over to Cloud's room. He reached into his nightstand and found his box of cigarettes. He pulled one out, placed it behind his ear, and then headed for the front door. He grabbed his keys and headed out of the apartment. He walked out of the building and decided to head over to Namine's pad.

_'Coming__ over,'_ he texted her.

His phone vibrated after walking a few blocks.

_'Ok.__ Treehouse,'_she replied.

He was at her house in no time. Her family was well...stable. They had money to spare ya know? She lived in a pretty two story house. Her parents were almost never home. It was usually just her and the maid that were there. She's been calling Namine 'Nancy' for the longest time and no ones bothered to correct her.

Roxas made his way to the backyard towards the treehouse. The smell of weed made its way up his nose. He climbed the the treehouse and found his beautiful high friend, casually smoking a bowl.

"Finally," she said.

"Dude whatever, I hate coming up your street."

"No one told you to come," Namine giggled.

The ceiling and walls were filled with random band posters. There were cushions to sit on and a small table with ashtrays and bottles of water, soda, or old booze.

"How was school?"

"Weren't you there?" Roxas replied as he took a seat on the cushion next to her.

Namine shook her head.

"I had a headache."

Roxas rolled his eyes and reached for his cigarette from his ear.

"I fucking hate Macbeth," he said after a taking a drag.

Namine was looked over at him as she held in smoke she had just inhaled. She slowly exhaled and nodded.

"Yep, don't we all."

"You said you liked it."

Namine thought for a moment... "Oh yeah...it's okay i guess."

She giggled again..

She was kind of the school freak. None of the girls really got along with her. Most of the guys just wanted to check out her trunk. They met one semester in Biology. For Namine, it was nice to finally meet someone who wasn't just interested in fucking. For Roxas, it was nice to meet a girl who wasn't such a bitch.

"Be careful, sky's getting dark," she said as Roxas made his way down the treehouse.

"I will."

Roxas looked up at the now ugly, dark sky as he walked home. He walked through the park and busy streets 'til he made it to the apartment. When he tried putting his key in the key hole, the door slowly opened. Roxas' eyebrows furrowed together. He took a step back and reached for his pocket knife. He held it in one hand, and slowly opened the door the rest of the way with the other. He narrowed his eyes when he saw everything was fine. He closed the door behind him but didn't let his guard down. He stood there silent for a while, listening for any movements or noise. He heard nothing and began heading upstairs, with caution.

First thing he noticed was his broken door.  
_  
Crap__…_

He walked over the door. His eyes widened a little at the sight. His room had been raided and completely destroyed. His bed was flipped over, his clothes and things were thrown everywhere. The fools had obviously taken the fifty dollars Cloud had left for him.

He walked over to a corner where his now broken laptop laid and picked it up. His heart sank at the sight of his laptop.

_Ugh...fuck __life_.

He started picking up everything. When he was done he went back to the front door to make sure it was locked. He also made sure every window had been closed and locked as well. His apathetic mood never left as he fixed things.

He barely noticed the time once he was finished.

1:02 am.

He sighed heavily and headed for his room. He placed the door up against the wall. He'd fix it tomorrow. He lay on his stomach as he drifted off into a sleep; he made sure to keep his pocket knife under his pillow.

* * *

Some slight changes, but they're there. I'll try to repost the rest of the chapters soon.


End file.
